Users of conventional shipping and storage containers do not have a way to monitor individual containers while they are being shipped and stored. They generally do not have any way of monitoring the location of the container; the movement of the container from a first location to a second location; the loading of the container on or off of shipping vehicles; the orientation of the container; if the container has been moved, bumped, or jostled; if the container is opened or closed; etc. Thus, there is a need in the shipping container field for a smart shipping and storage container that can detect its state and the state of the area around it. This invention provides such a new and useful smart shipping and storage container system.